


Wish upon a star (Factfiction fanfic)

by xburningwirex



Series: It will get better (A factfiction series) [1]
Category: Sparklecare (Webcomic)
Genre: "no we're afraid of commitment and idk if he likes me back", () are replacing asterisks bc this dumb website wont let me use them in tags💔, (face palms), (hint: its eyes), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Arguing, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bad Writing, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cheesy, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, He's a nurse, Hello and welcome to my barruni fanfic!!!, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Jay knows they're in love, Like, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not really a date, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Really fluffy, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Stargazing, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Contain Spoilers, a coherent thought, and caroline - Freeform, and its used for barruni, author is neurodivergent, barruni makes me so mf soft, basically: "omfg just kiss already you both like each other, bc i cant read :D, bc uni, been in this fandom since 2017 jsdkdf, bpd 🤝 schizophrenia, characters may be a bit ooc but im trying my best, does that count?? i mean they jus find each other annoying and thats it dghbhj, fuck i forgot, fun fact: i used to hate uni in the preboot, guess what he likes smh, hemera and jay are prolly so OOC....., his name is I. ball, i like the fact that barry has schizophrenia bc we have the same delusions :], i noticed theres not a lot of barruni content in this fandom and i really need some so, i used to ship barry and doom but i was p young?? but i ship barruni now, i will supply with so much cheesy romance, ill just do it myself😤, im bad at writing and rereading and like i said, im under a lot of stress so this is like, im usually better at this kdjfkf, imagine how much it takes for me to write a fic sjfjf, it takes my brain so much willpower to form, jay and hemera tease uni and barry, jus letting yall know bc it takes me so long to form 1 thought KJDFSHJKJ, kinda a stress reliever, lmao the fact that this started off as a barruni only fic but is now a mystery kinda DHDKJ, lol jk maybe idk, meanwhile barry and uni cant form one thought, not saying they're similar at all!! jus making connections between my delusions and barry's KLFJDJFD, oh and dont forget my favorite tag, ok tag time, one singular oc - Freeform, only sexual jokes, or at least read well hjdhdkh, other ocs mentioned - Freeform, pls keep in mind that i have one braincell, since the preboot lmaooo, so does hemera, so pls dont judge me if the writing feels bland, someone get barry and uni some TLC, something is up with the top floor of the hospital and u cannot convince me otherwise, sorry if i skip an error, there is......secretly another plot? uwu, these two have PTSD, they are in love ok, they literally will not tolerate their BS, they snuggle....(clenches fists), why am i like this......
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xburningwirex/pseuds/xburningwirex
Summary: ·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚　　˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙"Ya' wanna know something, bro?""Hm?""When I first came here, I used to think that nothing ever gets better, bro. But sitting here with you now, I can see that maybe that's not so true after all."·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚　　˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙Part 1 of my barruni/factfiction fanfic where Barry and Uni are too oblivious (rather, scared) to realize that maybe desperately trying to stargaze together means something more than 'just acquaintances.'
Relationships: Uni Cornelius/Barry Ill
Series: It will get better (A factfiction series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957549
Kudos: 2





	Wish upon a star (Factfiction fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey!! this story probably won't be long,,, it's just here to fulfill my barruni/factfiction stargazing needs :]
> 
> as for the fact that this fandom doesn't have many barruni fics/content, y'all can come here and request stuff and I'll work on them when I can!! And I'd appreciate kudos n comments they keep me motivated asjSKJFJDKS (gods how I wish this fandom were bigger-)  
> Anyways, enjoy chapter 1 everybody! This fic will be one hell of a ride, especially for Barry and Uni cuz they don't know how to ✨communicate✨
> 
> (oh and barry and uni both flap their hands bc I stim that way and no I do not take criticism /lh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guess, I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say"  
> \- things ill never say by Avril Lavigne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody:
> 
> me, on tumblr: *posts about sparklecare everyday* pst, its free serotonin😏😳

"Hey, barry! Can you pass me that one? I like the way it feels, bro!"

Barry nodded and grabbed a fluffy white blanket, snuck in by the one and only Uni Cornelius. "I'm shocked at how you kept these from Doom for so long," Barry commented. Uni made a scowl and grumbled, "Yeah, he's an ass sometimes, bro."

"Sometimes?"

Uni laughed at his remark, "Yeah, well, I'm sure some people got some swag in them, right?" Uni took the blanket gently and placed it on the pile on the floor. Barry shrugged, "You could say that. I'm not too certain about the rest of the doctors here, though." The hybrid chuckled, "Well, at least we're epic, huh?"

Barry rolled his eyes in amusement, "Sure, Cornelius."

It was a peaceful moment, which surprised both of them. Usually, by now, Uni would've said something "Unintellectual" (barry™) and the Green scientist would've gone on a rant as to why the thing Uni said was absurd and "Not swaggy at all." (Uni™) But, for some reason, there seemed to be no trace of tension left, like a gentle peace was humbled upon them both. Or maybe because it was late at night, and they were planning on sneaking out to the closest top floor window for the best view of the stars.

As a man of science, Barry was extremely keen on going stargazing, even if he had to be locked inside. Stargazing and observing was something he found himself often do whenever he could, but with college and now...Trapped away within this torturing prison, he hadn't had the time to think about the stars.

Uni, on the other hand, was just as fascinated by the night sky. Like a nice warm hug with a little bit of glitter as a surprise!! Even though he didn't think about the study behind the stars, he still found them interesting, and if he could, he'd love to hold a star and wish on it.

"Hold a star and what? Cornelius, you know that you can't...Hold them right? They're much too big."

Ah, shit. Did he say that out loud?

"W-Well, I mean...I know it's dumb, bro, but imagine! What _if_ stars were the shape of those swaggy pointed 5-sided stars!! And what if they were small and glowed rainbow! Wouldn't that just be epic?!" He exclaimed excitingly. 

Barry's ears flattened down in annoyance, "Sure, and besides that, you can't wish on a star." 

"Oh, so now what, Mr facts? You're gonna kill my vibe, bro?" He crossed his arms.

"Oh my G- Okay, okay. Let's just...Go look for more blankets before we go. Can you pick locks?"

Uni then grinned, trying to ease the anticipated strain between them, "I learned a bit from Caroline!!" He wagged his tail in pride and reached under his bed, pulling out a jagged piece of plastic. Barry acted uninterested as he paced over to Uni's side of the room and picked up the set of blankets and brought it over to his bed with his pile. "Alright, we'll come back for these when we find more, then."

Uni flapped his hands, ecstatic, and raced to the door, and began picking the lock. Hearing a small _click,_ he opened the door carefully. "Alright, let's go, bro." He whispered. Barry exited first, carefully stepping. If he and Uni got caught...They'd both be in for a load of hell. The two anthries snuck over to a door that was decorated with leaves and four-leaf clovers. "I can't believe how Hemera and Jay can just obey whatever these guys say and do," Barry commented.

Uni nodded, "Yeah, well, sometimes you gotta do unswaggy things to protect your bros, bro."

The smaller man flicked his tail in response, thinking about what to say next.

"Should we break-in? Or should we knock?"

"Who cares, bro? They're probably awake anyway."

Barry hummed in reply and slowly opened the door, peeking inside. Uni was right. They both were awake.

Jay appeared to be playing with something (maybe paper- Neither of them could tell) while Hemera was busy with her zombified plants. Jay was the first to notice them and did a small jump, "Holy shit!! What're you guys doing here at this time?" They yelped. Uni stifled a laugh while Barry shook his head, "We wanted to go stargazing inside, but we're running out of blankets and we came over to see if you guys have some." He answered, nudging Uni with his elbow to cue him to stop laughing.

Hemera looked up from her plants and grumbled, "You two could get in serious trouble!! Why the hell are you even going to go stargazing anyway? Especially alone? Together...In the middle of the night...Oh! My! God!" She smiled, suddenly gaining whole new energy. "Are you two going on a date?! I'm not- Ya know' - A huge fan of romance but oh man!! I never pictured you two to even be together!"

Jay gasped and held their paws up to their cheeks in excitement, "Aww! No way! Congratulations, you two."

Both Uni's and Barry's brains stopped working, the wires in their minds short-circuiting. Regaining his train of thought quickly, Barry shook his head in 'disgust', "No! No, no, no! Not at all! We are _not_ dating in any way, shape, or form!! And how _dare_ you for even thinking that!!" He crossed his arms, trying to appear offended but his red-tinted cheeks made him too transparent. He didn't like Uni, at least not in that way. He was annoying, quite filthy, and very crude!! He had no reason to contemplate dating such a person. But he knew deep down, there was something else. Something more. But he chose to ignore it because it wasn't a fact yet. And he only listened to Science. Facts.

Meanwhile, Uni was still processing whatever the hell just happened. Were these two thinking that an attractive guy like Barry would like him? No-fucking-way. Though he did enjoy the thought, Barry was a nice friend (if you could even call him that) and he overall was understanding for the most part, and sometimes they shared those small moments of vulnerability. But he knew why they could never be. Why would Barry even care for a guy like him? And besides, the idea of being too intimate and too vulnerable terrified Uni.

How was he supposed to cope with that?

But unlike Barry, Uni knew. He knew that there was something more, that he did feel more towards Barry. That his thoughts about holding Barry tight and close like he never had before lingered in his mind often, even if he tried to push them away. Though they were innocent thoughts, they were scary nonetheless. He didn't want to ruin what little affection Barry had towards him. It was like magic to him. Fiction.

Uni stuttered out a reply, "U-uh, yeah! We aren't dating-" He paused, mentally trying to get himself to not say the next part, but failed miserably, "And we never will!" 

In the corner of Uni's blurred vision, he stole a small peek of Barry lowering his tail, like he was disappointed. However, it faded quicker than it happened and didn't leave much open to thought. So Uni chose to pretend it wasn't there.

"That's right, Ms. Hemera!" Barry placed his hands on his hips, "Never!"

Hemera and Jay exchanged a glance and smiled knowingly, "Okay, sure." Hemera checked her gloves to see if they weren't wet with the green substance and went to a small drawer, pulling out three more blankets. "These are the only spares we have, though, they aren't as fluffy."

Barry made a thoughtful expression, tapping his finger on his chin, "That's fine, I guess. The ones with more "fluff" do tend to be more comfortable, hypothetically."

Uni snorted, "Do you always talk that way, Mr facts?"

Barry furrowed his brow, "Oh! You're one to talk, Cornelius!" He snapped back.

"Hey, bro! Don't worry I was just kidding! But yeah, "hypothetically"," He bit back a giggle, "The fluffy ones are better. But we'll take what we can get!"

"You two can only seem to agree on one thing," Jay added, "At least it's about fluffy blankets!" They finished cheerfully and went back to fiddling with a makeshift toy, made out of paper.

Uni beamed at Jay's comment and took hold of the blankets in Hemera's hands. 

"Thank you so much, bro!"

"It's fine, just _don't. Get. In. Trouble_. Or else it'll be _me_ chewing your ears off for hours!!" She warned. "You're lucky that I'm even allowing this!" She then turned to Barry, "Barry, I'm trusting you. Keep an exceptionally close eye on Uni! Do not let him out of your sight. A moment alone and Uni could destroy half the hospital!"

"Isn't that what everyone wants though?" Uni added.

"Not when you could die in the process!" She scolded back. 

Uni shrugged, apathetic.

"You win some, you lose some. It's a fair trade."

Barry swished his tail in confusion. He knew Uni often did self-deprecating jokes, it was just another part of him that Barry definitely, absolutely, no doubt-in-mind, found annoying. Totally not worried for him or anything. But something seemed off. Trade his life for them? No sir. Barry would not allow that.

"No way! You're just as important! Let's get going." He began to head for the door and placed a paw on the handle. Uni didn't budge for a few moments, lost in thought. 

_'Did...did he just call me important...?'_ His mind echoed. The brightly colored dog shook his head. He had to be reading too much into this. "U-um, alright! Cya later, epic bros!" He waved goodbye and followed Barry out the door.

On the way down the halls, Uni began to find the floor very "interesting". Barry spoke up, making Uni jolt, "What are you doing, Cornelius? What's so special about the floor?"

Besides the regular bloodstains, everything was fine. Yet he found himself with a pounding heart, threatening to beat right out of his fluffy chest. Why was he staring at the floor? Why was his face red? Why couldn't he speak without feeling like the air was being sucked right out of him? "I-I...Er, I'm f-fine, bro! T-totally epic! I'm 100 percent swagger right now! Never been b-better bro!" He stumbled, putting his thumb up. Barry cocked a brow, "I did not ask if you were okay, I asked what's special about the floor. You're staring right at it." He walked ahead, stopping in front of Uni. 

Uni huffed, trying to regain his cool, "The floor is f-fine, bro! J-just...Thinking, b-bro! Gotta use my brain sometimes, bro! Bro, l-let's keep walking." He maneuvered around Barry and sped walked, leaving the short cat trailing behind him. Barry frowned but took no notice of any body-language. Right now, he was set on seeing the stars. He could focus on Uni later.

Arriving back into their room, they breathed a sigh of relief, finally back to where they wouldn't be caught sneaking around, or at least not yet. Uni shuffled back to his side of the room and checked for any remaining covers before heading back to Barry's side. "O-Kay, bro! Let's get movin'." Barry made a small "Hm." of approval and grabbed half of the load while Uni took the rest. Cautiously opening the door, they began their journey through the halls.

"So...What's our plan, bro? I don't remember."

Barry grimaced and grumbled, "Well, Cornelius, first we head to the elevator. From there, we'll have to sneak past any doctors with a night shift. Furthermore, we have to be very, _very_ concentrated so we can calculate how much time we'll have to set up the blankets." Uni grinned in response, "Thanks, bro! I'm not too epic at remembering things." He snickered.

For a while, the hallways were filled with silence. Each step they took had to not make a sound or else they'd be caught. Barry was comfortable in the silence around them, but Uni was not. He wanted to say something, anything! But nothing came to mind that he thought Barry wouldn't find stupid or immature. Well, he liked making Barry irritated, it made him smirk and want to pester even more. He found his angry, pouting face to be quite adorable! So what changed?

Was it the feeling of comfort he felt at this moment with Barry? Because he wouldn't _dare_ take this solace away.

"Go ahead and press the button, man," Barry stated, signaling with his right hand while his left was holding the blankets tight so they wouldn't slip from his grasp.

Button? Oh.

He hadn't noticed that they had made it to the elevator.

"Um, why can't you do it, bro?" He questioned, pressing the top button. Barry shook his head, sticking his tongue out in disgust, "Germs, Cornelius."

Uni nodded in understanding, "Ah, right. That's okay, bro! I'll gladly touch anything that has unepic germs if you need me to!" He offered a bit too loudly.

"Shh! I appreciate it, but keep your voice down," Barry said, tapping his foot impatiently. Uni reached once again to press on the elevator button but it split open, making him recoil his hand. "Oh! Well, let's go, bro."

Barry stepped in first, watching as Uni followed and pressed on the top floor button. The door slid closed and it rattled as it began rising. "I'm sooo bored," Uni whined, leaning against the wall of the contraption he was trapped in momentarily. "You're consistently bored, Cornelius. Nothing new."

Uni raised an eyebrow, "Bro, will you _ever_ call me by my first name? You're constantly calling me Cornelius and I seriously cannot figure out why." He questioned, pulling the fluffy, soft blankets closer to his chest and buried his cheek in the gentle feeling of the fluff rubbing against his body. Barry bit his bottom lip before sighing, "I just...I'd rather call you Cornelius, okay? Besides, why would you want me to call you by your first name? Does it make such a big difference?" He pressed his back against the wall, a bit closer than before to the Unicorn-dog. 

Uni laughed, "No, I guess not. But I don't hear you calling Carrie by her last name either, bro. Or Jay or Hemera? It's only me, bro."

"Hm..No, I'm positive that I've called them by their last names before."

"Yeah, but not as often as you call me by mine."

"Fair point."

Pulling away from the fluff, Uni let out another sigh. "When will this ride ennnnnd..."

Barry huffed, "Will you stop complaining? It was your idea to go to this floor anyway. We have a perfectly good window."

"Yeah, but this one is so big bro! And, we get a far more swaggy view of the stars, bro! It's like, so HD, bro!"

_Ding._

"Yes, finally!" Uni exclaimed. "We're free from the unepic boring awkward silence that we keep having to fill!"

The door creaked open.

In front of them was a dimly lit hallway. Which once was bright white walls were now a dark blue from the moonlight pouring in through the glass. The halls were patterned with multiple doors, all assigned to nurses or doctors. It was an odd sight, even for Uni. He'd been here for almost a decade and yet, he hadn't seen a place quite like this before!

Uni stepped out of the elevator and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Wow." The unicorn dog shook his head in awe, "it's even better than what I heard!" Barry took a glance at the large window and smiled, "Wow, indeed. This is marvelous."

He gazed at Uni and felt a gentle warmth bubble in his chest, letting his smile grow brighter. Uni looked back at Barry and gave him a soft grin and lead them down the hall.

"Hey, Cornelius?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"I-"

" _What are you two doing out here!?!_ "

They stopped and spun on their heels, eyes wide.

In front of them was a tall deer, with long antlers with a flower on the tips of the tallest tine.

"Oh, you aren't Bee and Max." The nurse grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Who are you two?"

"O-oh u-uh I'm Uni S. Cornelius! The swaggiest bro in the hospital and I've kinda sorta beenhereformaybenineyears...Wait, how do you not know me?"

"Mh, I'm on the top floor of the hospital, I don't know much. Wait, I shouldn't be discussing that with you!" He placed his hands on his hips, "And you, little green guy?" He turned to Barry, "Your name?"

"U-uh, Barry Ill?"

The nurse nodded before pulling out a remote with a big, shiny red button. "I'm sorry, kids, Its my job." He pressed it and put it away in his pocket. "C'mon, make this easier on yourself, guys. If it helps, my name is Nurse Issac Ball, or rather, I. ball."

"Do you like eyes?" Uni quipped.

"Very much so," I. ball replied. "Wanted to be a doctor, in fact, could've been a doctor...But I don't think I could handle more than being a nurse."

Uni and Barry exchanged glances, unsure of what to say. "They're taking an awfully long time to get here, huh?" Uni sarcastically commented.

"Yeah well, it is like...Early in the morni-"

"Why is it whenever something happens, _IT'S ALWAYS YOU GUYS!_ " Cuddles trudged out of a staircase with other doctors following shortly behind. "It's one in the fucking morning!!"

Uni opened his mouth to give another sassy reply before having it clamped shut by Barry nudging him.

"You'll be receiving punishment for this behavior, so go back to your rooms before I _kill you RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND!_ " Cuddles pointed at the stairs with his wrinkly, crusty, dusty hands. Uni sympathetically looked at Barry, knowing that he'd already had gone through so much. Now they would both have to face the consequences, and with the fact that he couldn't be fatally injured, he worried even more for Barry.

He didn't bother explaining nor giving another sarcastic response.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Barry flopped down on his hospital bed with a grunt.

"Of what, bro?" Uni dropped his set of blankets on the floor like Barry did and copied.

"Everything. Living. Living here at this place."

Uni clenched his jaw, thinking over what to say. "Me too, bro."

Another silence filled the room. At this point, it was unbearable, and Uni wasn't sure how much silence he could take at this time. "Bro, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I wanted you to see the stars so bad, b-bro, but because of me...we're going to be in danger again, bro, because I couldn't accept our window that's perfectly fine, bro, I'm so sorry, bro. I just want to help you to be as happy as you possibly can in a hellhole like this. Me? I've been here for nine years. I'm used to the suffering and I'm used to being hurt but I don't want you to face that, bro. I want you to be safe, bro. And I failed so badly, bro. I lost the game so badly, bro."

"Hey! hey, Cornelius, it's okay. Don't blame yourself. Yeah, it was a bit dumb," Barry paused at his words when he noticed Uni frown even more before quickly fixing what he said, "But you meant it with good intentions. You did your best, and that's all that matters."

"I guess so," Uni sighed, "But I care so much for you bro, and it's so unepic whenever you have to suffer here, bro. The first time I saw you with your face buried in your pillow and you freaked when Carrie touched you...Man, my heart broke so badly, bro. I didn't quite understand what happened, I think I was too busy wondering about what happened to your damn shirt-" Uni chuckled, "I wanted to help you so badly and the more I fail at keeping you safe and keeping you happy, the more hopeless and useless I feel, bro. I wish I knew how to help you, Barry."

The green cat was at a loss for words. it was like Uni had just stolen his breath, like he'd just been punched in the gut. He felt his eyes sting and his throat tighten and he turned away, smiling softly, "Quit it, Uni, you're going to make me cry." He laughed to let him know he meant it lightheartedly. Uni only grinned before gasping, "Wait! Bro did you just call me Uni?!"

"What?" Barry turned to face him.

"You did it! Holy SHIT dreams do come true!" Uni cheered and clapped his hands.

"N-no, I didn't!" He defended himself the best he could, but alas, Uni's defiance was too much for him and he gave in, "Okay fine, I did. But that was the last time ever!" He crossed his arms.

"You totally did, bro! Oh man, I'm gonna think about this for like...Forever!"

Barry couldn't take it much longer before he began laughing along with Uni. He hated his juvenile antics and often wished he'd shut his mouth, however, now? He felt alright in letting his guard down. When their laughter died down, Barry breathed out a sigh of relief. It'd been a long time since he laughed with good-nature. "Hey, Cornelius?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Thanks for everything."

"Eh, it's nothin', bro! I'm always glad to help!" 

"Okay, then, Mr. Fiction, I'm going to sleep now. I recommend you do the same." He stated with a soft tone, one Uni hadn't heard from him before.

"U-uh, sure, Mr. Facts! Cya in the AM, bro."

Barry didn't bother correcting him, especially since it was probably already two in the morning by now. He bent down and picked up the pile of blankets by his bed and tucked himself in and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to carry him away.

"B-bro?"

"Yes, Cornelius?"

"Spoon?"

"What?"

"Do you want to spoon? snuggle? It's cold and I'm kinda scared for tomorrow...Y-Ya know what, bro!? I-ignore me, I'm so sorry bro, nevermind, bro, holy shit, n-nevermind bro I-"

Barry sat up in his bed and pat the space beside him, "Come here Uni."

He didn't miss a second before he was by Barry's bed and gently placed himself within the area, resting his head against Barry's chest as they both laid back down and covered themselves with the multiple fluffy warm blankets. In his nine years of staying at the hospital, he had never experienced such comfort in so many years. In fact, there was comfort and then there was the feeling of being snuggled up close with the guy that often made his heart flutter or the guy who has always so irresistibly warm or the guy who couldn't be any more softer.

At this point, Uni could definitely die happily. 

"Are you sure this is fine, bro?"

"Uni, I'm half asleep. Everything is okay and if it weren't I'd let you know and we both know it." Barry rolled his eyes, amused.

"You're very nice to sleep next to, bro."

"Hm, I've never received such an odd compliment before."

"Y-yeah, well it's the truth!"

"Haha! You flatter me, Cornelius."

Uni's face flushed a bright Red. Was Barry hearing himself? Any more of this and Uni would explode. His horn flashed rainbow while his heart beat in his chest and he hoped that Barry wouldn't notice. He was thankful to be the little spoon at this moment because he feared that Barry would've been able to feel his heartbeat. And to make matters worse, Barry had his head resting and nuzzling on Uni's own, avoiding the bright show of colors coming from his horn. He took deep breaths and grinned when his horn quit betraying him in every way possible.

"Bro?"

"I'm trying to sleep."

"Hah, sorry." He wagged his tail gently, "I can't sleep, bro."

Barry groaned playfully, "Okay, fine, what's on your mind?"

"Tomorrow."

"Mh, yeah, me too. But we got each other at least. We can even hang here if we can, and you can draw or something, I don't know. But you did so much for me, so I guess it's time that I return the favor, right?"

"I guess. Are we friends, bro?" 

The question made Barry hitch his breath, "What?"

"I mean, we've always found each other annoying. Like how I say bro so much, bro? How did we end up here, bro?"

Barry thought for a moment. Uni was right! How did they end up here, especially with their bodies intertwined? It really only just sank in as Barry's heart began to race, "U-uh, I guess? I mean... I guess I don't _really_ hate you..." He was beyond happy that Uni couldn't see his face from where he was. (Or rather, at all since it was already very dark and Uni had really bad eyesight) Uni wagged his tail in joy, "Really, bro!? Man! I always thought you hated my guts!"

"Quite the opposite, actually."

"So you _don't_ think I'm annoying?"

"Oh, no no no, of course, I think you're annoying."

"Aw, what? Bro-"

" _But_ for some reason, although you represent everything I despise...."

Barry stopped for a moment. Was he really going to spill all his feelings for this guy? Especially to someone he's hardly ever known! And now they're in _his own_ hospital bed, snuggling?! No way! He wasn't even sure if he even _liked_ the guy yet.

"I think you're... _okay._ "

"Just okay?"

"Yup, just okay."

"Well, that's good enough for me bro! Thanks for telling me, I feel a bit better now." Uni smiled lovingly and nuzzled Barry's chest like it was a pillow and he was trying to get comfortable against it. "Oh, and...Even though we failed unepically...Do you wanna try again tomorrow? Maybe we have a better shot!"

"Sure, Cornelius."

Uni made a small laugh before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, bro."

"Goodnight, Uni."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "this story prolly won't be long," I said while pumping out an entire 4,324 word chapter

**Author's Note:**

> so i am cryING /HJ  
> basically when I was writing this,,, the part after the hallway was erased and I'm so distressed smhhh 💔 so I had to kinda bullshit it to just get this chapter out JDJDJKJF  
> so yeah,,, sorry- (^w^")
> 
> Anyways,,, besides that, Uni and Barry snuggling?? and still being afraid to talk ab their romantic feelings??? even tho I think they're both making it very clear that they feel smth more than irritation towards each other???? yeah💕
> 
> also, the concept of barry and uni eventually learning to love each other's differences makes me super mf soft like ?? Uni loving it when Barry's all prude n stuff??? or Barry laughing at some light juvenile joke that Uni said??? (but only specifically Uni ofc) Ugh, yes😤💕 
> 
> guys, I just want them to kith and get married n be happy ok🥺 barry and uni both singlehandedly invented love and ended homophobia, and its a fact  
> and ik barry and uni are a bit ooc at the end (a bit is an understatement sjdjhjhds) but it is like,, 2 am for them therefore they are too sleepy to be irritated at each other at this time HDDKD they jus wanna snuggle in warmth and 🥺🥺🥺💕💕💕ok yeah its 1 am rn for me lmao and I jus wanted to add in cute soft bbys snuggle n they love each other I'm currently crying rn barruni 🥺💕
> 
> P.S. is it getting annoying?? like how much barry says Cornelius or how much uni says bro?? :O I wanted to add something important to their characters but like,,, I don't want it to be too repetitive :"] I jus hc that barry doesn't start calling uni by his first name until he begins to realize his feelings n stuff yk? so dw,, he'll eventually stop with the 'Cornelius' thing (honestly seeing him call uni by his last name in V2 has stuck with me and has given me too much power to behold)
> 
> Cya next chapter bros!! <3


End file.
